


Love and Rockets

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celebrations, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this lat 4th of July. It's Castiel's first time experiencing the celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Rockets

Sam leaned back against the picnic table, looking up at the stars. Cas was sitting beside him, unmoving. He was hardly even breathing. Sam wondered what the stars looked like to the angel, they existed in Heaven, no doubt, but here, out far enough out of the city so that the lights weren't obliterating them, they were gorgeous.   
Dean had left them there a half hour ago, driving to pick up some illegal fireworks somewhere or other. Neither one of the Winchester's had bothered telling Cas this, he wouldn't understand the point and probably have issues with the whole illegal part.   
There was a sound like a gunshot and suddenly Sam was on the ground. He couldn't think for a second, too shocked by Cas pushing him to the cement, putting as much of his body on top of Sam's back as he could, covering him from whatever that sound was. They both looked around and, after a moment, Sam began to laugh.  
"Stay down." Cas growled in his ear, "You're laughing isn't helping."  
There were too more gunshots and Cas pushed down even further, Sam could feel the gravel pressing into his cheek.  
"Cas, get off." He finally rumbled.  
"I can't. Someone is shooting."  
Sam groaned but nudged Cas off of him. The guy wasn't heavy, but he was stronger than he should be.   
"No one's shooting!" he chuckled.  
"I don't understand why you aren't taking this seriously." Cas slowly stood.   
There was another bang as Sam got to his feet and he pointed in the direction that the sound came from.   
"Just watch, okay?"  
There was another bang but Cas didn't move, just stared in that weird unblinking way he does. A pink flower blossomed in the sky above the city, quickly followed by another bang and a green one.  
Cas turned from the fireworks, looking at Sam with confusion.   
"What is this?" he asked.  
"They're fireworks!"  
"Why? What are fireworks?"  
"They're a celebratory thing, I don't know. See, today is the 4th of July. It's the anniversary of America's independence from the English. They rebelled and there was a war, but we ended up being our own country. To celebrate we light fireworks."  
"So America is like me." Cas whispered.   
Sam almost didn't catch it. He was about to ask about it when the lights of the Impala flashed at them and the cars purring approached them. Dean climbed out, a juvenile grin on his face, carrying out a large box after him.   
"Hey, you guys ready?" he asked, eyes glittering dangerously.  
Sam hurried over to him, getting close enough to his ear to whisper, "Dude, I don't think this is a great idea. Cas thought the fireworks from the city were gunshots. This isn't a good idea."  
"Calm down, Sammy, I've got sparklers in here, we'll start off easy."  
He handed one to Cas, as well as to Sam before lighting them, keeping two for himself.  
"Is this also part of celebrating?" Cas inquired.  
"Yep! There's also BBQ's, sunburns, flags, and getting so drunk you kiss your aunt!" Den explained.   
Cas stared at the sparkler fizzling in his hand.  
"Wave it around." Sam offered, waving his lazily as an example.   
Cas did as he was told but the effect wasn't very impressive.  
"No. You're both wrong." Dean chuckled. "You do it like this."  
He started running, a sparkler in either hand, trails of light stemming from him. He was 30 years old but here he looked more like a kid than he had when he was one. Cas watched him with his cold stare, glancing back at his dying sparkler.   
Sam watched it die and quickly pulled out two more for the angel, lighting them with the last life of his own. After that Sam got two for himself and joined his brother, running around like an idiot. Cas didn't know what to do. He didn't understand the point of running around with burning sticks. Surely that was just a waste of energy. The Winchester's were laughing though, laughing harder than he had ever seen either one of them, so there must have been some point to it.  
Swallowing hard, he ran out to the boys, overcoat flapping behind him. He didn't understand the pattern of their running, so he tried to chase Dean down. Dean seemed to notice him he ran faster and more chaotically. Maybe he wasn't supposed to catch them or follow any moves, but running in chaotic circles like they were? He tried this and found that they're infantile joy was more than a little contagious. He started to feel a warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling he had last had when he knew God was still in charge.  
They continued on until all of the sparklers were gone and both boys were quite winded. Then it was time for the bigger fireworks. Bottle rockets and fountains, flying spinners and parachutes, Dean seemed to have gotten them quite a load. They took turns lighting them, watching them burn in the sky and come down in trails of smoke and embers.   
When they were all gone they sat on the hood of the Impala, drinking beers that Dean had stashed in the back. They turned their attention to the fireworks over the city, not as bright or lovely as their own.  
"June 8th." Sam said, out of the blue, turning to Cas.  
"Yes, what about it?" was all the angel replied.  
"That was the day you joined us. We should light fireworks then too. Castiel's Independence day."  
The warmth that had been resting in the angel's chest grew, warming the rest of him. He leaned over; rubbing his shoulder against Sam's and kept watching the fireworks. He would like that. He was smiling slightly, for the first time in a long time.   
He would like to light fireworks in June with his family.


End file.
